Perjalanan Pulang
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Renji dan Hinamori pulang bareng. Renji pengen nembak Hinamori. tapi, prosesnya...agak sulit..Alhasil, Renji nggak ngomong-ngomong..Sambil menunggu, baik Renji maupun Hinamori membatin macam-macam.. RnR?


Perjalanan Pulang

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Permisi…

Saya mau bikin one-shot fic, supaya cepet XD

RenHina, for sure XDD

Enjoy~

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pairing : RenHina

Warning : a little bit OOC, AU, Gaje, bahasa agak aneh..

Genre : Romance bukan, humor bukan, frenship? Gg tw, general aja

.

Sore itu, dua orang sahabat tengah bercakap-cakap di koridor sekolah. Jam pelajaran telah selesai dan mereka akan pulang bersama.

Kedua sahabat itu adalah Renji Abarai dan Momo Hinamori. Mereka berjalan dengan riang. Nampaknya, hari itu Hinamori senang sekali.

"Huwaa, aku senang sekali, Abarai-kun!" kata Hinamori ceria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Renji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kemarin, paman Aizen datang ke rumahku! Dia bawa oleh-oleh banyak banget!" kisah Hinamori. Kayak anak kecil aja si Momo!

"Owh~! Waa, aku ikutan seneng aja deh," ucap Renji, "Ehem, Hinamori.."

"Ya?"

"A..aku.."

"Ng? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ehem, terus, Paman Aizen itu orangnya kayak gimana?" tanya Renji.

Merekapun kembali berjalan dengan riang. Renji menggenggam tangan Hinamori lembut. Hinamori tersentak, tapi entah kenapa dia malah balas menggenggam tangan Renji.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Woy!" kat pemuda berambut pirang pada Renji dan Hinamori.

"Kira-kun? Bikin kaget aja," gumam Hinamori shock.

"Jangan dua-duaan! Gue bareng!" pinta Kira. Renji cuma bisa menghela napas.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan riang. Hinamori bercerita tentang paman Aizen-nya. Renji dan Kira mendengarkan Hinamori yang bercerita dengan semangat. Sampai di pertigaan, Kira berbelok ke kiri, sementara Renji dan Hinamori ke kanan.

"_Kesempatan! Tuh si Kira udah pulang! Ini saatnya, Renji!" _kata inner-Renji pada Renji *?*

Renji kembali memegang tangan Hinamori.

"Kenapa, Abarai-kun?" tanya Hinamori, bingung tapi enjoy aja tuh digandeng Renji. Wow!

Renji terdiam. Mukanya merah. Hinamori makin bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"_Hm, dia kenapa sih? Aku tahu aku cantik, tapi nggak usah segitunya kali!" _batin Hinamori. Nah lho? Kok malah narsis?

Renji menghela napas. Masih menggenggam tangan Hinamori. Wajahnya tertunduk. Hinamori mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah si nanas merah itu.

"Kamu kenapa, Abarai-kun?" tanya Hinamori seraya meletakkan tangannya di dahi Renji. Agak jinjit sih.

Dan….jeng jeng~!

Hinamori sukses membuat si rambut merah jadi si kulit merah! *?* Yap, si Renji jadi blushing tingkat akut! Hinamori jadi makin bingung. Cepat-cepat Renji menurunkan tangan Hinamori dari dahinya.

"A..aku nggak apa-apa!" ujar Renji gagap.

"Yakin? Kok mukamu merah? Aku jadi nggak tahu mana yang muka mana yang rambut nih," kata Hinamori.

Dan..Hinamori sukses mengubah emosi Renji dari malu jadi marah a.k.a angry~!

Hinamori bergidik. _"Nape lagi nih dia? Haduh, aku salah apa sih? Aku tahu aku cantik!" _Hinamori mulai membatin.

Renji tiba-tiba menampakkan ekspresi kaget. Hinamori jadi ikutan kaget! Renji baru nyadar sesuatu.

"_Gaswat! Barusan aku ngebentak Hinamori! Wuaah. Gaswat!" _batin Renji.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Mau ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Hinamori. Renji keringet dingin.

"A..ku..sebenernya…"

Hinamori makin bingung. _"Wait, jangan bilang ni babon suka ma aku? Waks! Punya pacar babon? Tapi..dia baik.. ARGH! Mikir apaan sih! "_ Hinamori mulai membatin nggak jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"Ya?" Hinamori mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku..suka kamu," ujar Renji. Hening.

"_Mission completed! Tinggal jawabannya Hinamori. Tapi..kok dia keringet dingin gitu? Apa sih kurangnya aku? udah ganteng, keren~" _batin Renji dengan narsisnya.

Sedangkan Hinamori rasanya udah mau meledak! _"Gila! Tu babon beneran suka ma aku! wuah.. jawab apaan ya? Ukh.."_

Renji menatap penuh harap. Hinamori menghela napas.

"Iya deh," jawabnya. Kesannya nggak ikhlas banget gitu.

"Waa, arigatou Hinamori! Ng? tapi, kamu kok kayaknya nggak ikhlas gitu?" tanya babon –coret- Renji.

"Ah, nggak kok," ujar Hinamori seraya menggandeng tangan Renji. Wew, mesranya~

Dan perjalanan mereka pulangpun berakhir dengan happy ending.

-END-

WTF? Fic ter-gaje yang pernah ku buat

Taruhan~ ripiunya gg bakal banyak!

Minna sama, wanna review?

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
